


Lit Up in Fairy Lights

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Wrackspurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Those pesky Wrackspurts are always up to something.





	Lit Up in Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> **A/N:** This is the year of Rare Pairs for this collection, I'm fairly certain. Although there are some not so rare pairs included as well, but that's not the case for today.
> 
> Thank you to SquarePeg72, xxDustNight88, and boomersoonerash for your reviews/comments on the first day or the second! :)
> 
> This lovely story was prompted by **xxDustNight88** and the story was beta read by **GaeilgeRua**. Thank you to both of you for your assistance in the creation of this story.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out ( **starrnobella Fanfiction** ) as well as a group ( **starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans**) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr ( **starrnobella** ) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> _Title: Lit Up in Fairy Lights_  
>  Pairing: Neville/Luna  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Those pesky Wrackspurts are always up to something. 
> 
> Enjoy my darlings!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Can we please just put up the decorations we already bought?" Neville questioned as he reluctantly followed Luna down yet another aisle inside Homesense, pushing the buggy behind her as she reached up to grab yet another container of baubles for the tree.

She studied the container for a few moments, inspecting as many of the sparkling ornaments that she could see before smiling happily and placing the container in the buggy. Ignoring Neville's comment, she turned back to the shelves and started looking for another package to add. Their flat wasn't very big, but she planned to decorate every last available space.

"We don't have enough decorations," she hummed as she ran her hands along the packages displayed on the shelves full of baubles of every colour under the sun.

"What do you mean we don't have enough decorations? I'm pretty sure we were here just last weekend and bought two buggies full of decorations…" he replied, scratching his head as he tried to remember exactly how much money they had spent here last weekend.

Luna shook her head as she picked up an identical package to the one she had placed in the buggy a few moments prior and placed it down inside. "We have plenty of bits and bobs to sit around the house, but I'm afraid we don't have enough decorations to hang on all of the Christmas trees."

"All of the Christmas  _trees_?" Neville asked, furrowing his brow as he moved the buggy forward a little closer to her. "I thought we were only having one tree…"

"One tree in each room of the flat!" Luna replied excitedly, spinning on her heels to look at another collection of bobbles on the far side of the aisle.

"But…" Neville started to say, but closed his mouth as he thought about what she had just said. He didn't think that the rooms in the small flat were big enough for the two of them to be in at the same time, let alone both of them and a Christmas tree. Then a thought occurred to him. "I only remember buying one Christmas tree…"

"Why do you think we are back at the store again today?" she said with a wink. "Besides we need extra ornaments in case the Wrackspurts decide that the ornaments are toys to play with."

"Luna, do we really need more trees? I mean with the Wrackspurts and everything, is it really a good idea to have more trees for them to destroy?" Neville pleaded. Maybe he could convince her that they only needed one tree. One tree was a lot simpler to put together rather than however many trees she had in mind.

"Of course we need multiple trees," she said happily. "Just think about how pretty the flat will look lit up by all of the fairy lights on each of the trees. It will be amazing!"

Neville sighed in defeat. She had a point. Everything looked better when lit up by fairy lights. "Lead on, my lady," he said shaking his head and laughing when he saw the biggest smile he had ever seen appear on her face.

. . . . . . . . .

"Ow!" Neville shouted, pulling his hand away from the base of the tree and slipping his pinched finger into his mouth as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Damn it…"

Luna's head appeared in the doorway with a frown on her face. "Are you okay?" she called. "What happened? Do you need my help?"

Neville peered around the tree and smiled at her, shaking his head. "I'm fine, just suffering from a minor pinch. Nothing a plaster can't fix," he answered, pushing himself up off the floor and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her waist and kissed her softly on the forehead as he looked past her into the kitchen. "How's it coming in here?"

Turning around to look at all of her hard work, she smiled as she leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I think it's coming along nicely. Although, I'm not sure that the tree really fits in spot that it's in…" she said softly, batting her eyes at him as she looked up at him.

Neville laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where do you think it would fit better?"

"In front of the window?" she suggested.

"Let me put a plaster on this and then when I come back I will move the tree in front of the window," he said, kissing her softly on the cheek and leaving her in the doorway as he went to retrieve a plaster from the loo.

"Thank you!" Luna called after him as she hurried back into the kitchen to put a few more finishing touches on the other decorations around the kitchen.

. . . . . . . . .

"Finally," Neville huffed as he collapsed on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table in the middle of the living room taking a swig of water before setting it down on the end table beside him. He smiled when Luna joined him on the couch and cuddled up against him, placing her head on his chest.

"Did I tell you how much I love you yet today?" she mumbled against his chest as she snuggled in close, wrapping her arm around his waist and squeezing him tight.

He thought about it for a few moments as he rested one hand on her waist and used his other hand to stroke his chin. "I don't think you have," he said, laughing as he looked down and met her eyes. As she tilted her head up to look at him, he found a sparkle in her eyes. It made him smile.

"I love you," her feathery voice whispered as she snuggled in close against his chest once again.

"I love you, too," he replied as he tilted his head back to rest against the couch, sleep overtaking him.

. . . . . . . .

Walking into the kitchen the next morning, Neville noticed that something was different from what he remembered the room to look like before he had gone to bed the night before. He wasn't quite sure what, but something had definitely changed.

"Luna?" he called groggily, scrubbing his eyes before stretching his arms over his head. As he lowered his arms, he continued looking around the room. When he caught sight of the Christmas tree, he knew something had happened over night.

A few moments later, Luna waltzed into the kitchen past Neville to put the kettle on. She had a smile on her face as her eyes glanced around the room. "It looks like the Wrackspurts were hard at work last night," she hummed.

"Wrackspurts, hmmm?" Neville asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

She nodded exactly, giggling into his chest as she looked up at him with a smile.

Shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed her gently. As he pulled away, he smiled at her. "It looks lovely in here. Just like you."


End file.
